Instants de Vie : Avengers
by PinkBlueGreen
Summary: Quelques instants de vie chez nos Avengers préférés. Aujourd'hui : Bruce Banner est pensif, plongé dans une bulle de solitude. Enfin, c'était sans compter sur l'intervention de Tony Stark.


_Bonjour !_

 _Je m'aventure sur le quartier Avengers pour un petit OS Bruce Banner / Tony Stark. Un duo que j'adore. Pas de slash, juste de l'amitié. Les évènements se déroule après la bataille de New-York._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Alter ego**

.

Bruce Banner était assis face à une immensité de rien. Les jambes se balançant dans le vide, les paumes repliées autour de lui afin de le maintenir en place, il réfléchissait. Il pensait à New-York, à sa condition, à son humanité, à Natasha Romanoff, à tout, à rien… Il prenait profit de cet instant de silence si matinal pour réfléchir, tranquillement. Pour penser à ce qu'il était, à ce qu'il ne voulait pas être.

Les premiers rayons du soleil imbibaient la ville, en-dessous de lui. Ils éclairaient ces rues, ces bâtiments, ces endroits où dormaient des familles qu'ils avaient sauvé, eux, les avengers. Lui, Hulk. Ou comment son alter ego vert avait pu utiliser sa force pour aider sa patrie. Celui dont il avait toujours voulu repousser l'existence avait pris part à une bataille pour sauver New-York, une bataille que lui et ses compatriotes avaient gagnée.

Pourquoi, alors, se sentait-il si mal à cet instant ? Pourquoi détestait-il ce qu'il était au point d'être tenté par ce vide qu'il avait sous ses pieds ? Pourquoi… Parce qu'il refusait de croire que son alter ego se contenterait d'avoir fait le bien une fois. Hulk restait Hulk, et les dommages que l'homme vert pouvait faire seraient ceux dont il se repentirait une fois redevenu lui-même. Sauf s'il arrivait à se contrôler.

Il en était là de ces pensées quand il entendit des pas derrière lui. Un instant plus tard, quelqu'un se glissait à son côté en lui tendant une bouteille de bière.

-Alors comme ça, on n'arrive pas à dormir, commenta Tony Stark en embrassant la ville encore marquée de leur précédente bataille du regard. Tu admires notre œuvre ?

Bruce pinça les lèvres en constatant que son instant de paix était terminé. Il refusa la bière d'un geste de la main, et tourna la tête vers celui qui avait déjà enfilé ses lunettes de soleil, même si la luminosité était encore très faible.

-Je réfléchis, répondit-il calmement.

-A quoi ? Au soleil, à la vie, à l'amour ? Tu veux un conseil, mon pote ? Trouve-toi une copine qui aime les grognements, les muscles et les hommes verts de deux mètres de haut et tout ira mieux pour toi. Sauf si y'a un extraterrestre amateur de musculation dans le coin.

-Stark…

-Pas besoin de me regarder comme ça. Même si je sais qu'il est difficile de ne pas me détailler, mais…

-Stark, il y a possibilité d'être tranquille quelques minutes ?

-Pour ça, il ne fallait pas venir s'installer sur mon héliport en pendant ses jambes dans le vide. Pourquoi ne pas avoir choisi l'appartement de ce brave Captain pour broyer du noir ? Avec lui, vous auriez fait la paire !

-Je ne broie pas du noir.

-Evidemment, c'est Hulk qui broie des choses. Toi, tu les examines, railla Tony. Alors, doc', quels sont les résultats de vos ruminations ?

-Je…

-Pas que je m'y intéresse, l'interrompit Tony en frottant sa joue d'un air pensif, mais il fallait que je trouve un truc sympa à dire, histoire de bonne aura et compagnie.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de rester ici, soupira Bruce.

-Et manquer le moment où l'homme vert apparaîtra ? Bien sûr que non.

-Il ne viendra pas.

-Sauf si je te pousse dans le vide. Je peux ?

-Même pas en rêve.

-Allez…

Bruce se décala avec un regard méfiant sous le sourire en diagonale de son acolyte.

-Ne joue pas à ça, dit-il avec méfiance.

-Pourquoi est-ce-que j'ai envie de faire le contraire de ce que tu viens de me dire ? s'amusa Stark, le regard pétillant.

-Ce n'est pas drôle.

Stark leva les yeux au ciel. Et prit une première gorgée de sa bière, avant de la repousser loin de lui d'un air dégouté.

-Même pas fraîche.

Il laissa passer un silence avant de reprendre en regardant fixement Banner :

-Où en était où ? Ah oui, la question « manque d'humour ». Tu pourrais faire un concours avec Captain. Je le finance, si tu veux. Etant donné que je suis milliardaire et que tu ne l'es pas…

Bruce secoua la tête, l'air ennuyé. Stark lui posa une main sur l'épaule, affichant une mine faussement compatissante.

-Oui, je sais que tu désespères de ne pas être comme moi, Banner, je comprends, tu sais…

Bruce lui lança un regard agacé, auquel Tony répondit par un sourire brillant.

-Mais si ça peut te rassurer, j'aime plutôt bien ton petit côté verdâtre, moi.

-Tu es bien le seul, maugréa Bruce.

-C'est le côté bête rugissante qui te gêne à ce point ?

-C'est tout.

-Allez, c'est pas si horrible.

Banner fixa l'horizon, le regard vide.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, marmonna Bruce, toi, tu as choisi d'être ce que tu es.

-Beau gosse, milliardaire, héros de l'humanité ? Yep.

Banner ferma les yeux. Décidément, il avait l'impression de parler avec un gamin de dix ans. Et encore. Huit à tout casser.

-Je vais filer, soupira Bruce en se redressant. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé.

Il fit quelques pas tandis que Stark se levait à sa suite. Et le rattrapait en lui pressant l'épaule. Quand Bruce lui fit à nouveau face, il vit une étrange gravité sur les traits du second. Un air qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir chez Tony Stark.

-Attends, souffla Tony. Tu as sauvé une ville, Banner. Tu comprends, ça ?

L'autre ne répondit pas. Ce qui poussa Tony à enchérir :

-Tu es un héros. Toi et lui aussi. Ok ? N'oublie jamais ça. Ton monstre est un sauveur de l'humanité.

Bruce ne répondit pas. Mais esquissa un demi-sourire, touché par l'air grave et les mots de celui qu'il considérait comme un ami, même quand il était aussi pénible que la peste.

Mais, aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, l'air sérieux disparu du visage de Tony pour laisser place à une moue enjouée.

-Bon, et maintenant, Hulkie, on va aller se prendre un vrai petit déj', fit Tony en écartant les bras et en avançant vers son antre. Je connais un endroit très sympa pour bruncher, tu en seras « vert» de jalousie.

Bruce soupira. Et emboîta le pas à Tony Stark, même si ce dernier continuait à lui envoyer des petites piques. Après tout, celui qui était Iron Man ne changerait jamais.

Et, d'un certain côté, c'était rassurant, cette stabilité.

* * *

 _Alors, vous avez aimé ? :)_


End file.
